


'Cause I love it when you're looking down at me, I'm looking up at you

by useless_bisexualme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_bisexualme/pseuds/useless_bisexualme
Summary: Lena bumps into her ex, James, at a college frat party.But a hot stranger is there to help her out. Turns out it's none other than the captain of the field hockey team, Kara Danvers.Things get heated pretty quickly.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 538





	'Cause I love it when you're looking down at me, I'm looking up at you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one shot but if you guys like it, I'd be open to continuing.

Lena was not enjoying herself at this party. Like, at all. 

She was standing in one corner of the large frat house, leaning against the wall and listening to Jack telling a story about one of his classes to her and Lana half-heartedly.

There were a lot of reasons why Lena didn’t like going to frat parties. 

Reason one was the general crowd of horny twenty-something-year-old guys and the ear-shattering volume you simply couldn’t escape. 

And it didn’t matter whether you were in the living room, the yard, or the bathroom. 

So that’s why Lena didn’t even try to move away from the boom boxes right next to her blasting some party hits from last year she didn’t know the names of. 

She tuned Jack’s voice and the music out as she sipped on her drink and let her eyes take in everything around her. 

“I think I’m gonna get a refill real quick, guys”, she announced to her friends in more of a yell over the song playing right now.

“Do you want us to come with you?”, Jack asked but Lena just shook her hand and waved him off, so he continued telling his story to Lana. 

Lena made her way over to the horrendously big kitchen and dumped the rest of her drink into the drain. 

It was some weird mix of multiple alcoholic beverages and sprite or something. 

She continued to fill up her cup with water now and turned around to lean on the counter for a second, taking in her new surroundings. 

“Hey Lena”, someone greeted her and she struggled to keep the annoyed groan from leaving her lips. 

She tilted her head to the left and fake-smiled at the frat guy leaning into her personal space a bit too much. 

“Hi James.”

“You look freaking hot tonight…”, he slurred into her ear and Lena could smell the vodka cranberry in his breath. 

It had always been his favourite drink but Lena thought it was disgusting. 

If you have to drink Vodka, just drink it straight, that was her philosophy. 

“Thank you. You look very drunk”, she replied drily. 

James grinned at that and leaned even farther into Lena’s side, to the point where she was getting increasingly uncomfortable with his proximity.

She tried to maneuver away from him, but he trapped her hips between his arms and therefore her entire body between the counter and his broad body. 

“I really miss us”, James whispered into her ear while pressing his crotch into Lena’s hips. 

“Well, you cheated on me so…also, I’m not single so I’d prefer if you’d let me find them right now.”

Lena was trying to duck away under James’ arms but his body was basically pressed into hers full length. 

It wasn’t uncommon for people to literally have sex in the middle of a crowd at frat parties so nobody was really paying attention to them. 

Lena was close to actually kneeing James in the crotch when someone tapped him on the shoulder and made him ease his grip on her. 

“Excuse me. That’s my girlfriend you’re pretty much harassing right there. So I’d prefer it if you stopped touching and while you’re at it also stop talking to her.”

Lena gaped at the woman standing in front of her. 

She was tall and definitely fit under her flannel shirt and ripped jeans. 

She had wild blonde locks flowing over her shoulders and her toned arms were crossed in front of her body. 

She did not look amused. Not in the least bit. 

And Lena didn’t know why but the girl’s intense glare made heat surge through Lena’s whole body. 

“You… you’re who she’s with now?”, James stuttered in disbelief and took a step back from Lena.

She used his movement to slip away from him and position herself beside the blonde girl on instinct. 

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”, the girl uncrossed her arms and straightened her spine, making her look even taller.

“I-. Since when are you fucking gay, Lena?”, James addressed her now and Lena just shrugged.

“Since you proved to me that boys ain’t shit”, she replied with a disgusted look on her face. 

“Oh and with her, I come a lot more often. Like, more than zero.”

James grimaced at that and he looked like he was about to attack Lena, but her “girlfriend” protectively stepped in front of her and quirked an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

“Oh fuck off Danvers.”

He threw his hands in the air in an exasperated move and left the kitchen, almost tripping over several discarded cups on the floor. 

The girl in front of Lena watched him leave and softened immediately as soon as he was gone.

She turned around with a concerned look on her face.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry for jumping in like this but you didn’t look like you were enjoying his attention very much.”

“I wasn’t actually, thanks for your help. I’m used to James acting like this but he has reached a new level today, truly”, Lena answered honestly.

“I’m Kara Danvers by the way”, the girl said with a sweet smile and held her hand out for Lena to shake. 

Lena took it and felt a spark light up a fire up her arm at the touch. 

“Lena Luthor.”

“Very nice to meet you Lena. Would you like a drink or would you prefer it if I left you alone so you could return to whoever you came here with?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s very considerate offer but she just shook her head as she said:

“A drink would be nice. Nothing too hard though, please.”

“Alright then. Is a Sex on the beach fine with you? It’s literally one of the only drinks I know how to mix.”

Kara shrugged apologetically but Lena was left to wonder how out of all the drinks there were, this girl had managed to pick her favourite one.

“Sex on the beach would be great, thanks.”

Kara winked at her at that and started mixing her the drink and Lena blushed at the very obvious innuendo she had just made. 

“So how do you know James? He seemed to think you two were very familiar”, Kara asked while shaking the mixer in her hand before pouring the drink into a nearby cup and sliding it over to Lena. 

Lena thanked her with a smile and started explaining their relationship while Kara mixed herself a drink as well.

“We dated for about 3 months last semester. He cheated on me multiple times though so obviously I broke up with him when I found out.”

“Wow he is even more of a dumbass than I know him to be”, Kara answered with a scrunched up nose and furrowed brows. 

Lena chuckled at that and took a sip of her drink. It was delicious. 

“How do you know him?”, she asked Kara the same question. 

“My cousin is on the basketball team with him. They’re pretty close actually even though Clark isn’t like James at all.”

“Oh okay. Do you do any sports then, too?”

Lena tried to ask the question nonchalantly but the blush on her cheeks indicated that she was very much interested in the answer.

“Yeah, I’m captain of the field hockey team. I also play Volleyball but not in College as I wouldn’t have the time for both.”

“So an all-around athlete then”, Lena said and Kara just nodded with a grin. 

“What about you? What do you do?”

Lena tilted her head to one side as if in deep thought.

“I don’t really do sports but I’m majoring in biologic engineering and physics.”

“A double major? That’s impressive”, Kara answered with raised eyebrows and Lena blushed at the genuine compliment. 

“Thank you. I also minor in Psychology and Business.”

“Well, seems like you are pretty much the smartest person I’ve ever met."

“I don’t know about that but thank you anyway.”

The song in the background changed to something vaguely familiar as both Kara and Lena were sipping on their drinks. 

Kara’s head quirked up at the new music and she quickly set her cup down on the counter behind her and gestured to the crowded dance floor in the living room. 

“Come dance with me, Lena Luthor.”

Her right hand was stretched out and Lena only hesitated for a second before interlacing her fingers with Kara’s and leaving her cup behind in the kitchen, letting herself be dragged to the living room.

Kara maneuvered them to a free spot and started dancing and laughing freely. 

It took Lena a moment before she found the right movements but they soon fell into a comfortable rhythm.

After some time, Lana and Jack found them on the dance floor and handed them each a Vodka shot. 

Lena could feel that she was getting increasingly tipsy but she didn’t really care when Kara put her warm hands on her hips.

“BODY SHOTS!”, someone screamed from the right side of the dance floor and Lena was momentarily taken aback when Jack pushed her and Kara right into the circle of people asking for volunteers. 

“OOOOH Kara Danvers in the house!”, a boy with blonde locks and a nice smile announced as he handed a slightly confused Kara a shotglass with Tequila, a slice of lime and some salt. 

“Is this okay with you?”, Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. 

A shiver ran down Lena’s spine at the hot breath puffing against her neck and she just nodded in reply. 

Kara gently put the lime in between Lena’s slips and she almost lost her mind at the feeling of her fingers against her mouth. 

Kara gave her a look at which her pupils dilated as she leaned forward and licked over Lena’s collarbone before applying the salt to the wet spot. 

Lena held her breath as Kara swept her hair over one shoulder before giving a guy behind her the salt shaker and stepping closer to Lena.

“Ready?”, she asked and her question almost got lost between the shouts of “SHOTS” all around them. 

Lena nodded again and reached for Kara’s free hand to place it on her hip. 

Kara’s look got dark and passionate and she leaned forward to lick the salt off of Lena’s skin. 

She lapped at the spot multiple times before biting down slightly, prompting Lena to roll her head back at the sensation.

The crowd was going wild at the show but Lena could only focus on Kara. 

She threw back the shot with practiced ease and pulled Lena in with her hands on the brunette’s neck. 

The second Kara’s lips touched her own, Lena was on fire. 

She stepped further into the kiss, pressing her whole body into Kara’s and ignoring the roaring masses around them.

Kara sucked the lime out of Lena’s mouth and spit it out before kissing Lena again and lightly biting down on her lower lip. 

Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth but the volume of everyone around them and the blonde’s lips swallowed the sound fortunately. 

Kara slowly pulled back and Lena knew her underwear was ruined when she looked into Kara’s eyes and saw pure lust stare back at her. 

“Want to get out of here?”, Kara asked hotly and Lena nodded immediately. 

When Kara pulled Lena out of the room, there were whistles all around them and Lena caught Jack’s approving thumbs up and Lana’s grin before they slipped into the hallway.

“Come on, my cousin has a room here. He never uses it though, he basically lives with his girlfriend at this point”, Kara said before she led Lena up the stairs of the frat house and into a big bedroom on the second floor. 

As soon as Lena was in the room, Kara turned around and pressed her against the door, effectively closing it. 

She pushed into her with her whole body and Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth again. 

Kara started to kiss Lena’s jawline and nibbled at her ear, slowly making her way down her neck. 

She licked into the hollow of the brunette’s throat and Lena dug her hands into blonde hair, pressing her lips harder against her skin.

When Kara reached Lena’s collarbone, she bit into the soft skin there and soothed the sting with her tongue. 

Lena realized that Kara was marking her and the wetness in her underwear became unbearable.

Kara fumbled with the zipper on the back of Lena’s dress and when she suddenly stopped all of her movements, Lena groaned in frustration. 

“Are you sure this is okay?”, Kara asked with a serious expression on her flushed face. 

“Yes. 100%. Now please, don’t stop again”, Lena answered impatiently. 

Kara grinned and hoisted Lena up by her thighs.

Her fingers were digging into Lena’s ass while she carried her to the bed in one corner of the room.

She gently placed Lena on the mattress and remained standing over her. 

Lena was about to complain about the lack of contact when Kara started pulling her flannel and t-shirt off and Lena caught a glimpse of her abs. 

Her mouth literally watered at the sight and her fingers itched to touch. 

Kara crawled on the bed, dragging Lena further up with her. 

She gestured for Lena to sit up and get rid of her dress and she didn’t have to ask twice. 

When the dress was off, Lena laid back and stared up at Kara who was momentarily frozen on top of her. 

“You’re so beautiful, do you even know that?”, the blonde whispered in awe.

Lena felt herself blush and pulled Kara down in lieu of a real answer.   
Kara’s lips pressed into hers and her tongue swept over them until Lena opened her mouth to it. 

The gentle stroke of Kara’s tongue against her made Lena open her legs involuntarily. 

Kara pressed her hips down into Lena’s crotch and begin grinding into her while slowly making her way down Lena’s body, mapping out every centimeter of skin with soft kisses. 

Lena’s hips were bucking into Kara by now and when Kara opened her bra and flung it over her shoulder, she arched her back into the touch. 

Kara didn’t waste any time and closed her lips around a stiff nipple while twisting the other one between her thumb and pointer finger. 

Lena moaned helplessly as Kara continued to work her breasts. 

When Lena couldn’t stand it anymore, she tried to move one of her hands from Kara’s hair into her own underwear, but Kara stopped her movement by grabbing her wrist and pinning it over her head. 

“Just be patient.”

Lena groaned at that and rocked her hips into Kara’s abs. Kara chuckled and slowly kissed her way down Lena’s stomach to her lacy panties. 

Kara lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Lena while she pulled her panties down and slid through her drenched folds with one finger. 

Lena arched her back and had to bite back her moan at the sensation. 

Kara continued to slide her fingers through Lena’s wetness and eventually replaced them with her tongue. 

She lapped up all of Lena’s arousal before she dipped her tongue into her pussy. 

She pulled it out again and flattened it against Lena’s clit before pushing into her with two fingers. 

Lena whimpered and grabbed the sheets as Kara started to pull out and fuck into her again. 

She increased the speed and added a third finger after a minute and Lena came a second after all over Kara’s mouth. 

Kara continued to fuck her with her fingers while she lapped up all of Lena’s juices. 

Lena’s walls were clenching around Kara’s fingers as she rubbed against her G-Spot. 

When Kara moaned against Lena’s clit, she came a second time, pressing Kara’s face in between her legs and basically humping it.

Kara slowly pulled out her fingers and crawled up Lena’s body, leaving wet kisses in her wake. 

She offered Lena her wet fingers and Lena didn’t hesitate to suck her own arousal off of them.

Kara’s gaze darkened at that and she started to grind down on Lena’s thigh. 

“Take off your pants”, Lena practically ordered and Kara obeyed, pulling off her jeans and remaining underwear. 

Kara was propped up onto her hands and knees and Lena shimmied down the bed until Kara’s pussy was basically dripping on her face. 

She pulled Kara’s crotch down onto her mouth by her ass and Kara groaned when Lena licked between her folds. 

Kara fell forward onto her forearms and started riding Lena’s face. 

She worked herself up to a fast pace and Lena gladly kept up the pace with her tongue licking through the wetness and her lips sucking on Kara’s clit. 

She could feel Kara was close so she pushed in one finger and added another one when she heard Kara moan and felt her stretch around her. 

Kara came within a minute and Lena was all too happy to clean up the mess of arousal between her legs while twisting her fingers inside her to prolong the orgasm as long as possible. 

Kara twitched under her touch and rocked back onto her hands and knees, signaling Lena to crawl up the bed again. 

Lena pulled her fingers out of Kara’s throbbing center and licked the last drops of wetness off her fingers before joining Kara at the head of the bed, readily cuddling into the awaiting embrace. 

“That was…wow”, Kara said breathlessly. 

Lena chuckled as she agreed with a kiss and a low “Yeah”.

“Would you like to go on a date with me Lena Luthor?”

Lena was taken aback by the question but she smiled nonetheless. 

“I would love that Kara Danvers.”

She felt Kara pump her fist into the air beside her and she had to laugh at that. 

When Lena drifted off into a content sleep, the smile was still on her face and Kara was stroking her hair.


End file.
